Everything
by FallenAngel713
Summary: Sakura met Syaoran at Tomoyo's boutique. She quickly fell in love with this dashing debonair. But what if Syaoran displays the least interest in her. How will Sakura deal with this? Read and find out...
1. Love at First Sight?

_**Everything**_

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have tonnes of ideas for a story but I never got the time to actually write them out. I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be nice just as long that you'll be gentle Remember... I'm still a rookie...**_

_**(...) =Author's commentaries**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I just borrowed the characters for my story...**_

"Guess who?" blurted out by a short amber haired girl while covering the eyes of the purple haired girl in front of her. Completely stunned the girl with the long purple hair only managed to say a couple of "huh?" and "what?" before realizing who is the mysterious person behind her. "Sakura!" she finally blurted out. "I can't believe you're here! I miss you so much," said Tomoyo as she was hugging her best friend. Sakura managed to say, "I miss you too Tomoyo!" despite the fact that Tomoyo was squeezing all the air out of her. After the long and awfully tight bear hug she had given her, Sakura quickly looked around. They were in Tomoyo's fashion boutique. Sakura is immediately impressed by the ambience to the extent that she had her jaws dropped to ground, just like what a child might do while in a candy store. "This is really impressive Tomoyo! You've really outdone yourself this time." squealed by a gob smacked Sakura while looking through a rack of clothes. "Tell you what Sakura, I'll just go get us something to eat and you can tell me all about your trip to London. Damn! We really have a lot of catching up to do. While I'm in the back, would you mind looking after the store for me?" said an all puppy-eyed Tomoyo. "Sure thing Tomoyo!" replied Sakura. She really knows nothing about running a store, but then again who couldn't say yes to those big doe eyes of hers? "Great I'll be back before you know it." Tomoyo quickly disappeared through the racks of clothing.

Moments after, a tall young man walked through the front door. He has chestnut brown hair. It was messy alright but somehow it made his brown eyes cut through you like glass. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a black leather jacket and a white tight knit sweater underneath it. Since the sweater clinged to his body like a second skin, Sakura could make up what is underneath those clothes. He has a lean body and a six-pack to boast. Sakura was speechless. It was like a visitation from Mars the God of War. Under her breath she impulsively said, "dashing..." Her adoration was quickly interrupted when the stud in front of her said, "Hi, would you mind giving me suggestions for a perfect gift for a girl?" His voice was husky and it was definitely attractive to Sakura. " Uhhmmm... I beg your pardon?" was all Sakura could say, she didn't get what he said a while ago as she was still stunned by how gorgeous and debonair he is. This time however, the man's voice quickly changes and a tint of impatience is visible through his intonation. "I said, I'm here to find a perfect gift for a girl." His expressions also showed how ticked off he is because this girl was wasting his precious time. Sakura immediately noticed all of these and quickly put her admiration aside. Trying to act professional, Sakura asked him about the girl he wants to give the present to. "Well first you have to tell me what she's like. Her age, what she likes to do maybe?" The man nodded to her inquiry and spilled some facts to her. "She's 18 years old and she's very demure and lady-like." "I see," replied Sakura while fidgeting her chin. "Well sir, you've come to the right place. Would you mind waiting here while I pull out some things from the rack for you?", said Sakura politely. "Ok", was all he heard from the man. "Good. Feel free to sit down and I'll be right back." And with that Sakura immediately dashed towards the rack of clothes to choose the perfect outfit- dress, shoes, accessories and all.

Ten minutes after, she was back with a lot of stuff in her arms. She excitedly showed the man what she had come up with after searching through the racks. Sakura showed him a haltered dress. The dress was simple yet exquisite. It was black with layers of ruffles of different hues of pink underneath. She paired it with pink pumps that has a small butterfly on each shoe, and a clutch of the same colour and same butterfly on it. She completed the whole outfit with a platinum necklace, with a butterfly pendant. The pendant itself was very intricate. It is encrusted with pink and white diamonds on its wings. The moment Sakura saw this piece of jewellery, she knew that every girl would fall for it. Finally, the man showed his affirmation with a nod and with that, he asked Sakura, the total cost. Sakura invited him to the counter so she could punch his purchases in the cash register. "The total is, 150,000 yen" ( look, I don't have any idea regarding the value of yen, so you'll just have to pretend that the outfit is really expensive... ) said Sakura. And with that the man gave him his credit card to pay off the bill. "Can you wrap this for me please? It's her birthday and I definitely want to impress her. ", he said. Sakura was impressed by his thoughtfulness, even if it's not for her. She immediately leaned down the counter to find the perfect gift box. She arose with a medium sized box decorated with pink stripes. She lined the inside of the box with pink tissue paper and arranged the items inside it in an organized manner. She place the lid on top and place the whole box in a pink paper bag and handed it to him. "Thanks", he said. "You just saved me at least three hours of gift wrapping." She smiled at that and said, "No problem, thanks for shopping at Tomoyo's Trinkets! I hope you come again soon. "And with that, the man went off towards the door.

Sakura felt a sudden urge to stop the man. "Wait!", she quickly blurted out before realizing that she actually did. "This is very untimely but, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, can I invite you to my café's grand opening next Saturday?" The man was stunned and he quickly turned around to face her. "Wow, you sure are doing pretty good in business,. You already own a spunky boutique in downtown Tokyo, and you're also opening a café?" Sakura laughed at his comment, "Oh no, this boutique isn't mine, it's my friend's store. I'm just looking after it that's all...". "I see... well tell your friend that she's doing a pretty darn good job." "That's what I thought too. So, will you be able to make it to my café next weekend, Mr..." "Li, Li Syaoran. Yes, just give me the address and I'll try my best to make it.", said Syaoran blandly. "Great", said Sakura while handing him her calling card. "Here's my contact info, the café's address is also written on it too." Syaoran shook his head and said," Well I'm off, see you then Ms Kinomoto." And with that, he went towards the door, without even hearing her last words of goodbye.

She stood by the glass window as he drove off. She couldn't get her eyes off him. "Li Syaoran..." was all she could say, trying to reminisce the huskiness of his voice. She never felt this way towards the opposite sex. Why is she feeling it now though, she thought. "Could it be?" she said. But she quickly shook off the thought of her falling for him.

Just then, Tomoyo immersed from the back of her shop carrying a tray filled with a couple of soda cans and some cookies. "I hope this would be fine. I only have..." She was quickly cut off by the sight she was seeing. Sakura stood by the window as a man with chestnut-brown hair entered his car. "Who was that?", Tomoyo asked a stunned Sakura. "Huh? Oh he was here a while ago, while you were preparing our snack. He bought a present for a girl. I guess it was her birthday so he kinda splurged on his gift for her", replied Sakura. "Really?", said Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow, while approaching her friend. "Err... why do you sound like that?", asked a defensive Sakura. "Well my dear bessie, I've known you since 4th grade and I think you don't see him as my 'customer' only..."teased Tomoyo. "Uhhmm, I sort of invited him to the café's grand opening next weekend", said a dumbfounded Sakura. "Let's just hope he comes..." she added while her cheeks were blushing like crazy. Tomoyo on the other hand was lovestruck for her friend. She was fluttering around her friend like an insane cupid, teasing her. "So what's his name?" asked Tomoyo in a teasingly manner..."Syaoran...Li Syaoran", Sakura said in a low, somewhat a whisper-like tone.

_**That was it.... The first chapter!!! Reviews are definitely welcome...but please don't be harsh....**_


	2. The Fusion Café

Relapse:

Let's just hope he comes..." she added while her cheeks were blushing like crazy. Tomoyo on the other hand was love struck for her friend. She was fluttering around her friend like an insane cupid, teasing her. "So what's his name?" asked Tomoyo in a teasingly manner..."Syaoran...Li Syaoran", Sakura said in a low, somewhat a whisper-like tone.

End of Relapse

A week has passed and it's already the grand opening of Sakura's café. A lot of people came, including high profile celebrities and socialites. Everyone was psyched about her concept of an 'east meets west' inspired café. While a wave of people made their way through the door, Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside to welcome the guests that have just arrived. "I hope he comes", Sakura said to Tomoyo. "Stop worrying girl, I'm sure he will. He looks like a man of his word so, judging from that, he will be here." she replied trying to comfort her anxious friend. Just after Tomoyo spoke the last word, a red Ferrari parked in front of them, and out it comes the familiar face that had captured Sakura's heart. "He made it," she whispered to herself. Tomoyo greeted Syaoran with a smile, to fill in for her speechless friend. "Hi sir" she casually said. "My name is Daidoji Tomoyo. Welcome to the newly opened Fusion Café" (couldn't think of a spunkier name than that, so bear with my lack of creativity). Syaoran nodded to show his appreciation as he opened the door to the passenger side of the car. Sakura followed his every move but it was completely interrupted by a brunette girl coming out of the passenger seat. Just then, Syaoran spoke to her. "Good evening Ms. Kinomoto. Nice place. I hope you wouldn't mind that I brought along a friend." he said while putting his arm around the brunette girl beside her. Sakura felt a pang of pain in her heart. However she managed to set the feeling aside in order to answer him. "Thank you Mr. Li. Glad you can make it tonight. Of course I don't mind." she said, trying to hide the jealousy she felt for the brunette haired girl. "Hi my name is Kinomoto Sakura, what's yours? (she acts kind of childish I know, but that's the thing I love about her...)", she said while extending her hand. "So she's the girl who picked out the black dress? Hi Sakura my name is Nishi Aiko. I have to say that you have such a sophisticated fashion sense. I really liked the dress you picked out for me (remember the black dress? Yepyep... she was the birthday girl)", Aiko said while shaking her hand. "Nice place by the way, congratulations!", she added. "Gee thanks Aiko! I'm really glad you liked the dress. By the way, this is Daidoji Tomoyo,. She was the creative genius behind that dress.", replied a flattered Sakura. "Hi Aiko, I'm glad you liked it.", Tomoyo said casually. After getting acquainted with each other, Sakura and Tomoyo ushered them inside to their designated table. "So would you like something to drink?", Sakura asked Syaoran. "A cup of cappuccino would be nice, how about you Aiko?", replied Syaoran. "I want to have a glass of iced tea please.", said Aiko. Sakura called one of her waiters to take their orders. Everyone was impressed by the ambience of Sakura's café. The furniture were contemporary mixed with Japanese inspired accessories. The walls have a built in water feature on them making them gloss and shine due to the water. The whole café followed a white, black and red colour scheme. Sakura herself designed this with a little help from her friend Tomoyo, hence she was so proud of her handiwork.

While Sakura was having a chat with Syaoran and Aiko, a mysterious hand made its way on Tomoyo's shoulder making her jump. Tomoyo turned around and was surprised to see a face she had missed so much. "Eriol! Wow! I thought you couldn't make it! I missed you." , Tomoyo said as she threw herself in Eriol's arms. "I missed you too, pretty lady. ( --; it's cheesy I know... LOL) You know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend with my friends especially you..." Eriol said in a flirtatious manner. His words had made Tomoyo blush like crazy. Her pale face turned into a shade of a ripe red tomato. She was speechless and she looked away. Eriol knew that she was flattered. Being the gentleman that he is. He took the nearest vacant table and allowed his lady to be seated. He gently took Tomoyo's hand in his and said, "I love you Tomoyo, can I keep you?" Tomoyo was stunned by his words, since day one, Tomoyo and Eriol liked each other but they never had the guts to tell each other how they actually feel, until now. "Hai, Eriol... you can keep you. I've always liked you since we were young. Aishiteru Eriol.", Tomoyo once again flushed but somehow, she felt good by saying how she really felt. Their conversation was immediately interrupted by a klutz Sakura. "Tomoyo!!! Help me!", she said as she fell face first on the floor. When she got up, her sight was all in a blur but she tried to focused when she spotted a guy with azure hair and blue (?) eyes. "Eriol!", she finally squaled. "I'm so glad you came. Come with me Eriol I would like you to meet somebody. Come with us Tomoyo" , Sakura grabbed his hand quickly that he almost spilled the tea he was drinking. They headed towards Syaoran and Aiko's table.

As soon as they arrived at Syaoran's table, Sakura quickly introduced Eriol to Syaoran and Aiko. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Hiragizawa Eriol. He just arrived from London. Eriol, this is Li Syaoran and Nishi Aiko." "Pleased to meet you Li Syaoran", said a startled Eriol as he shook Syaoran's hand. "Nishi Aiko...", as he let go of his hand and took Aiko's hand instead. The five of them-Sakura, Syaoran, Aiko, Tomoyo and Eriol sat around the same table and started to chat. They talked about their own lives and their chosen career paths. Fifteen minutes after, Eriol bid them farewell, because he and Tomoyo has to go back to their own table. Sakura stayed behind and joined Syaoran instead.

"I have to go to the ladies' room. Okay, Syaoran? I'll be right back." Aiko said, as she stood up and headed to the ladies'room." It was just Syaoran and Sakura now. No one dared to start a conversation but Sakura was determined to break the silence. "She's really pretty ne?", Sakura said pertaining to Syaoran. "Yes Ms. Kinomoto, I agree." Sakura pouted at his answer. "You could drop the formality Mr. Li, you could address me by my first name-Sakura." she said. "Well then, Sakura, if that's the case, I see no reason, why you have to address me as Mr. Li too..." Syaoran said smiling. "Okay Mr... err Syaoran. You are really lucky you have Aiko for your girlfriend." Sakura replied. He was stunned by her statement and quickly said. "You got it all wrong Sakura, Aiko is not my girlfriend but I wish she was." Sakura felt mixed emotions with his reply. The first part of his reply made her happy while the second part broke her heart into pieces.

It turns out that Aiko was the daughter of his father's business partner. She became an orphan at an early age and Syaoran's father took the responsibility of taking care of her. Aiko moved to the Li mansion at the age of two, when Syaoran was 4 years old, and he immediately fell in love with her. From that time on, Syaoran made a vow to himself that he will love and protect Nishi Aiko for as long as he lived.

Sakura and Syaoran has been good friends ever since. Everyday, since the Li Corporation's main office is nearby Syaoran would find himself inside Sakura's café having a sip of his favourite coffee while having a chat with Sakura. They talk about everything yet Syaoran seems to have a favourite topic-Aiko. It was true that Sakura felt jealous whenever they talked about her. She even feels hurt every time Syaoran would talk about they way Aiko would feel happy whenever she sees a rainbow or how she squints her eyes whenever she's mad. Despite the fact that she feels hurt, Sakura wouldn't let him see this. "If this is the only way that he could be close to me, then so be it. I'd rather endure than pain than not have him talk to me at all." she thought.

Two weeks after, Tomoyo decided to visit Sakura in her café. They did some catching up on each other's lives when suddenly Tomoyo went ahead to ask her, "Hey Sakura, I thought you were going back to London a week after the grand opening? It's not that I don't like you to stay but you're not usually the person who changes her plans all of a sudden." Sakura was shocked at her best friend's inquiry, but she managed to answer her cooly. "I don't know I just want to stay...for him". "For Syaoran? Sakura, you know he likes Aiko, why are you risking your heart for him?", Tomoyo said concernedly. "I just want to give it a try. As they say it's better to have love and get hurt than to have not love at all...I know I don't have a chance, but hey it still doesn't mean that I can't try."


	3. Troubled Aiko

_Relapse:_

_Two weeks after, Tomoyo decided to visit Sakura in her café. They did some catching up on each other's lives when suddenly Tomoyo went ahead to ask her, "Hey Sakura, I thought you were going back to London a week after the grand opening? It's not that I don't like you to stay but you're not usually the person who changes her plans all of a sudden." Sakura was shocked at her best friend's inquiry, but she managed to answer her coolly. "I don't know I just want to stay...for him". "For Syaoran? Sakura, you know he likes Aiko, why are you risking your heart for him?", Tomoyo said concernedly. "I just want to give it a try. As they say it's better to have love and get hurt than to have not love at all...I know I don't have a chance, but hey it still doesn't mean that I can't try." _

_End of Relapse_

A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm back! I'm so happy with your reviews! I'm so sorry if it took me a long while to update. School is way too stressful and I'm just in a bad mood lately...

FAQ:

1. Did Sakura just come back from London? Yes, in fact she lives there with her family. But you'll find out soon that her ever- so- loving brother will visit her in Tokyo soon.

2. How come there isn't a lot of Eriol and Tomoyo scenes? Well this story already involves a love triangle so it just be complicated if we will give E&T 's relationship too much attention... Not to mention the story will be so long. But since this plot could cover one single story, I'm breaking it down to two, meaning it will have a sequel! And I swear to all you Eriol and Tomoyo fans out there... I will make it up to you.

3. How long will this story be... I'll try my best to make it brief yet elaborate at the same time.. I don't want to discourage any of you with the number of chappies I'm planning to have so we'll just see...

There! So on with the Story!!!!!

Everything...

Disclaimer...I don't own CCS

"It's your choice Sakura, but if you already know that you'll be in so much pain, please do me a favour and try your best to avoid it." Tomoyo said concernedly. "I'll be okay Tomoyo. I promise." Sakura said trying to convince her best friend.

While Sakura grew closer to Syaoran, Aiko also became on of her friends. After school, Aiko would make it a habit to chill at Sakura's café with her friends. Aiko was also very pleased that Sakura and Syaoran were friends, because at least Syaoran had become less protective of her (thanks to Sakura's advice), allowing Aiko to be more independent. Another reason why Aiko loved Sakura is that she picks out the best gifts for her. Whenever Syaoran wants to give Aiko a present, he would ask Sakura to pick it out for her. Thus, he never fails to please Aiko with gifts.

Today though, Aiko decided to go to the Fusion Café (Sakura's café) alone. Unlike any other day, Aiko looked vexed and sad. Sakura decided to talk to her. "Is something the matter?", Sakura said concerned. Aiko decided to confide with Sakura this time, but she can't help it. Somehow she just had to let it off her chest, so she decided to spill it. "It's just that... Oh Sakura! It's so hard to tell you this, knowing you're close to Syaoran and all..." Aiko said while playing with her fingers. "If you think that I tell everything we've talked about to Syaoran, don't worry. I know my limitations, so you can trust me." Sakura said cutting what Aiko had to say.

Finally, Aiko was convinced of Sakura's credibility. She summoned all the strength she had inside and didn't missed out on anything. "It's just that..."she finally blurted out, stopping immediately just to find the right words to explain everything. "I know that Syaoran likes me... not only as a sister (A/N: remember...Aiko is adopted) but even more. I tried my best to like him back... I mean to develop certain emotions for him, but I just couldn't dictate my heart to do that. And then, I met a wonderful guy at school his name is Sakamoto Daisuke. Oh Sakura he is so amazing. I think I'm in love with Daisuke. But I don't know what to do." Sakura felt somewhat relieved because at least her chances of winning Syaoran's heart is bigger now that she learned that the girl that he was so mad about didn't see him the way he sees her.. At the same time, upon realizing how this news will affect Syaoran, she felt a pang of pain, knowing Syaoran would be so affected by this. "I see..." was the only statement that came out of Sakura's mouth. Moments later she said. "Have you told this to Syaoran?" "No", Aiko said after she took a sip of her drink. "I decided not to tell him just yet, because I have no idea how he would react. Please Sakura don't tell any of this to him. Let me be the one to tell him. Ok?" "Sure, after all, it is not my responsibility to let him know." Sakura replied.

They continued to converse for the next 20 minutes until a boy, about Aiko's age walked into the entrance way. He caught Aiko's sight and waved to her. He's wearing an orange shirt with a pair of dark denims and a pair of skate shoes. He walked towards Sakura and Aiko's table. Aiko stood up before he could get there and took his hand in hers, and finally said to Sakura, "Sakura, this is Sakamoto Daisuke, my boyfriend. Daisuke, this is Sakura, she's my brother's friend and the owner of this café." "Nice to meet you, Daisuke." Sakura said while she shook his hand. 'You don't know what you've gotten yourself into Daisuke' , she thought. "I've heard so many things about you. "Sakura continued. "Tell you what, you can order what you like today and it's on the house. Okay, I'll be in the back if you need me. I'll see you soon Aiko, Daisuke." she said as she bowed to the both of them. "Thanks Sakura..." Aiko said. "It was nice meeting you." Daisuke followed. And with that Sakura headed to her office in the back.

Three weeks after the conversation with Aiko, Sakura found herself at the same table with Syaoran this time. He doesn't have the stern look on his face today, instead he couldn't stop smiling as if something was tickling him. Sakura was sipping her favourite frappucino when Syaoran break the news. "Hey you know that Aiko's high school graduation will be next week right?" "Yes" Sakura said. Just as before Syaoran continued, Sakura cut him off and said, "And I know you want me to pick the perfect present for her. Don't sweat Li Syaoran, I'll do it as soon as possible." Sakura said without displaying any expression on her face. "Gee thanks Sakura but that's not all...I want to invite you too. "Syaoran replied. Sakura almost choked when she heard Syaoran's last words. 'You're inviting me? Li Syaoran is inviting lowly Kinomoto Sakura?' Sakura thought, when she finally came to her senses, she casually said. "Sure, just give me the 411 and I'll be there." "June 30th,7 ish, don't worry about the venue, because I'll have my chauffeur pick you up. And Tomoyo and Eriol can come along too. Oh yeah, It's a simple gathering so a semi-formal attire would do just fine." Sakura didn't say anything but she nodded and Syaoran took that as her sign of affirmation. Silence took place between them until Syaoran finally said something. "Ey, you know why I came here today?" he said. "To have some of our delicious coffee and a couple of biscotti" Sakura continued then she smirked at her own answer. "No" Syaoran said. "I need a girl's advice on what I am about to do on Aiko's graduation party." "What? You're gonna propose to her there?" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm. She was shocked that she didn't hear a roaring laugh from him. Which it only meant that it was true. Syaoran took out a box and opened it. Inside this black velvet box was the most exquisite engagement ring Sakura had laid her eyes on. The stone was an enormous pink diamond surrounded by smaller white ones. The whole thing was set on a platinum band. The whole thing was oh so stunning to Sakura's eyes. "So what do you think?", Syaoran said, "Will she like it? Will she say yes?" Sakura managed to unglue her eyes from the ring and said. "Don't you think its still early to propose? I mean she'll only be entering college, and college life is very unforgiving. She might not handle it." Syaoran realized her point but he also managed to defend his side. "Well, I just couldn't stand it much longer. I just want her to know that I'm always there for her, not only as an older brother but something more as well." Sakura recalled the talk she had with Aiko three weeks ago, concerning her new boyfriend. She knows that Aiko is so much in love with him. And Sakura couldn't help feel guilty that Syaoran knew nothing of it. "It's your choice, Syaoran. Do as what your heart tells you. "Sakura failed to have an eye-to-eye contact with him. Syaoran noticed Sakura's uneasiness and inquired about it. "Is something the matter Sakura? Is there something that I am not aware of?" "Oh it's nothing... Hey don't you have a meeting today? Run along now...Bye Syaoran." Sakura said stalling. I'll see you at the party Sakura and don't forget the present. "Syaoran left Sakura at the table, and headed to his new Lexus parked outside.

Sakura pondered on how lucky Aiko is. She yearned for that ring. But she didn't care about it's worth nor its appearance at all. But she longed that somehow she also be presented with a ring even if it's a crappier one just as long it has the same meaning attached to it; that Syaoran wants her to know that he's always there for her no matter what and he wanted a relationship that required being more than friends...


End file.
